A Lily Fic
by TheStek
Summary: **Updated--Ch.6** Things are getting interesting in the life of Lily Evans...new friends...shocking statements from James...fights in the Common room...what's next?
1. Late-Night Homework

A/N: Just so you know, this little "idea" came out of nowhere and I just felt like writing. Those are the best sometimes, but it's sort of dull at first. I promise more exciting chapters will be coming. Please R/R...it would be great to hear what people think. If you really think it's bad, write flames; but I certainly hope it's not. By the way: when something is written inside \\ it's Lily's thoughts \\. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Hogwarts...all that is NOT mine...it's all JK's (what a wonderful woman!!!) but the plot is mine...there are parts that are REALLY similar to how HP is written-I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Anyway, you get the point. =)  
  
Lily Evans was not normal. Her appearance was different from the typical blue-eyed blondes and brown-eyed brunettes girls she knew. She had brilliantly vibrant chestnut red hair. Her eyes were bright green orbs that sparkled more vividly than emeralds when she laughed. Lily was also the smartest girl in her school. She worked extra hard to get top marks in all her classes, but class work had always come quite easily to her. Also, Lily was a witch. She attended one of the best Witchcraft schools in Europe: Hogwarts.  
  
Lily was a current 6th year at Hogwarts. When she first came to Hogwarts, she was sorted by a raggedy, talking hat into the proud house of Gryffindor. She had many friends, and the closest to her were her friends since the beginning-Abby and Natalie. She met both girls on the Hogwarts Express; a beautiful scarlet steam engine that could be accessed only by magic folk through Platform 9 ¾ at the King's Cross train station in London. Abby and Natalie had known each other since they were little girls, and both came from wizarding families. Lily, who's parents were muggles (or non-magic people), didn't know the first thing about Hogwarts or magic, but was happily welcomed into the same compartment on the train by Abby and Natalie. Later, at the Sorting Ceremony, both of the other girls were also placed into Gryffindor. They were instant friends. Abby was a tall girl wtih dark brown eyes and also had short brown hair, which she spiked (even though her hair was a little too long to style like that). Though no matter how boyish her hair was, Abby's face always revealed a girly charm when she smiled. Her personality was wild and spontaneous. Abby was known for throwing parties in the Gryffindor common room for no obvious reason, only because she "felt like giving the house elves something to cook." Natalie was like a lot like her friend, except a bit more down-to-earth. She had long black hair that was as straight as her wand, and startling light blue eyes that made guys melt when she looked at them. She was about 5'5'' and although she always loved a good party, she was also very serious when she needed to be. Natalie was just as smart as Lily, but preferred to let Lily have that spotlight.  
  
Apart from her two best friends, Lily also had a few very unusual buddies. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Also known as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. The boys had given each other these names in their 5th year, after James, Sirius and Peter had become Animagi. Remus didn't need to become one because once a month, he became a fully lethal werewolf. It didn't take long for Lily to figure this out. She actually asked Remus about it before any of the other boys had put the pieces of the puzzle together. Lily remembered how scared Remus was after she confronted him.  
  
"No one was supposed to know, Lily. Dumbledore set this up so I could attend here. And you figured it out within a few months!" His gray eyes flickered with fear.  
  
"It's ok. And it's inevitable that the others will figure it out. I hope you don't think that they are just going to dump you as a friend the instant they find out."  
  
"Why wouldn't they? I could kill them if I'm anywhere near them as the...the monster that I become."  
  
"But that's not how they are. Sirius will probably get a kick out of it. I'm sure Peter might act a little weird around you for a bit, but he's the same around girls. It probably doesn't help that he knows Abby but..."  
  
"Thanks, Lily." Remus interrupted.  
  
"You know you are a wonderful friend to me. And I know the guys won't care."  
  
"Please don't tell them though, let them figure it out."  
  
"What ever you say. But, if they don't catch on in a while, it might be good to just tell them."  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
Lily kept to her word, but not before long, the guys figured it out too. And just as Lily thought, they in no way turned Remus down, but instead, the pledged to help him. James and Sirius got to work learning about Animagi right away. Lily had never seen them in the library so often. Peter tried to help, but ended up getting lost in a book about Charms, his favorite subject. The boys didn't realize that Lily knew what they were doing, but Lily would have never told on them.  
  
Lily suddenly woke up from her daze. She was down in the common room, sitting next to the fire with her History of Magic book open in her lap. She glanced at her watch, \\Twelve twenty-two. Gosh it's late.\\ Lily loved to sit and think about the past years at Hogwarts, and she was known for dazing off from time to time. As she got up, she looked around the room and noticed Sirius sitting in a corner, staring at a piece of paper with a quill in hand. Sirius was a tall, and slightly built guy, with extremely handsome features. He had dark brown shaggy hair that accentuated his chiseled cheekbones. He also had hazel eyes that were usually slightly hidden by his thin hair that hung over his eyebrows. \\No wonder all the 3rd year girls adore him so much\\ Lily thought.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" she asked.  
  
"You know that five-scroll Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned us ages ago?"  
  
"Yeah, I started to work on it the night she assigned it."  
  
"Well, this is mine right here."  
  
"Sirius, it's due tomorrow. You haven't even written anything yet."  
  
"Well, I sort of forgot. James was kind enough to remind me tonight."  
  
"Well, at least he reminded you tonight instead of tomorrow. Want some help?"  
  
"It's late, Lily, I don't want to keep you from getting some beauty sleep..." He smiled jokingly.  
  
"You know I could care less. So what are you doing your topic on?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Well, she didn't really give us too much of a choice. Either," he picked up a piece of paper and read off of it, "Human transformations: List all the risks involved, or The Dangers of Food Transfiguration."  
  
"Oh I remember those now. I did the food one. It's a lot easier than it sounds. But it helps to have the library open, and have a few days set aside for research."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Not to worry. You have me to help you, and I kept all the books because I wanted to read more about the subject. I'll run upstairs and get them."  
  
"Lily, you are such a life saver. There is a good reason for why they gave you that Prefect badge." He pointed to the silver star on her black robe's collar.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. I'm glad I can be of service."  
  
Lily ran upstairs to her room. The sixth year girls' dormitory was the right at the bottom of the first flight of stairs in the Gryffindor tower. As she was searching through her trunk at the foot of her four- poster bed, she didn't' realize that she was accidentally making too much noise.  
  
"Lily! What in God's name are you doing up so late?" Natalie said, while yawning.  
  
"I'm helping Sirius. He's in a bit of a pickle with his Transfiguration essay."  
  
"Isn't that due tomorrow?" Abby had apparently woken up also.  
  
"Well, you know Sirius."  
  
"And it isn't like you to not help someone, huh Lily?"  
  
"You know me too well. Ok, go back to sleep you two, and don't worry about me. I'll make sure to sleep in this weekend"  
  
Abby's quite snores told Lily that she had already drifted back into slumber.  
  
"Alright, Sirius, I have the books. Let's get to work."  
  
Lily and Sirius were quietly talking and working for about fifteen minutes when James walked down from the boy's dormitory stairs.  
  
"So why did you drag Lily into your Transfiguration dilemma, Sirius?"  
  
"Hello, sunshine. I'll have you know she happily put herself into my dilemma, thank-you-very-much." Sirius said in a teasing tone, while winking at Lily.  
  
Lily looked up from her book and quickly glanced at James, or at least, as quickly as she could without being obvious. She felt her heart jump. If there was one person who could make Lily's heart do backwards flips in her chest, it was James. He was tall, and just as stunningly handsome as Sirius, if not more to Lily. He had messy jet-black hair that never seemed want to be cut or to grow. His face was boyish and playful, and his eyes were a golden brown that were behind a pair of round black glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. Being a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, James had very strong arms; one of Lily's favorite features about him.  
  
"Well," James started, "If you are going to be helping him out, I hope you don't mind if I bring down my essay."  
  
"You haven't finished yours either?" Lily asked.  
  
"It needs a little tweaking."  
  
"In other words, he's only on the third scroll." Sirius whispered to Lily.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily awoke the next day down in the common room. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. Sirius was over in one of the chairs by the now cold fireplace; his feet over the arm of the chair and his head over the other side. His mouth was open and there was an open book in his lap. James was sitting across from her at the table, head on top of a book, and his hand about to knock over an ink jar. Lily looked at her watch \\Five forty-seven...Just about time for breakfast.\\ She looked at James and Sirius' essays. They each had only half a scroll left. Sirius began to stir. "Wh-What time is it?" Sirius yawned. "Almost six." Sirius' eyes widened in shock. All in one movement, Sirius tried to get out of the chair and walk. He fell out with a loud bump, and woke up James. "Monkswood and Wolfbane Professor!" Lily laughed. "What are you talking about, James?" James looked around. The same realization that came over Sirius quickly flooded into James' mind. "Aww, I only have half a scroll left! Sirius, did you find anything in that book before you drooled all over it?" "Hey! I don't drool!" "Yeah, whatever. Come on! Anything?" "Guys, it's ok! I know of some information you can use. I found it just before we all fell asleep." "LILY I COULD KISS YOU!" James shouted. \\Go right ahead\\ she thought. Sirius ran over and frantically reached for a quill and knocked over the ink. "AHH! Don't let it go on the scrolls!!" Lily quickly grabbed her wand from a pocket inside her robe and with a quick flick, the ink was cleaned before it had touched any of the scrolls.  
  
As Lily began telling the boys of the information she found, the common room started to awaken with students. Abby and Natalie came down and smiled at Lily. Both of them knew how much Lily liked James, and knew Lily would do anything to help him. Before they walked out through the common room exit, Lily called them over.  
  
"G'Morning, Lily? Getting a lot of work done?" Abby said with a smile.  
  
"You guys owe Lily so big..." Natalie said, pointing her finger at Sirius and James.  
  
"I know, I know." James said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"No they don't, Natalie. This is what friends do, they help each other out in need." Lily smiled at Sirius and James, "Anyway, would you two girls mind bringing us up some toast? We won't be able to make it down for breakfast."  
  
"No problem. See you in a little while."  
  
After another half an hour of hard working and frantic writing, Sirius and James both finished.  
  
"And with time to spare!" said Sirius.  
  
"Lily I don't care what you say, but we really owe you." James said. And he walked over and gave Lily a very sweet kiss on the cheek. Lily wished she could have frozen in time and stayed like that forever. Taking his cue, Sirius walked over and kissed Lily on the cheek also.  
  
"I'm glad I could be of service to you both."  
  
Lily felt like a million bucks. She could feel herself blushing to the shade of her hair. She slowly got up, and walked to her dormitory. 


	2. Shopping

Chapter Two : Shopping  
  
After only a week, Professor McGonagall handed back their reports.  
  
"Very nice Sirius, but next time, try to do your essay at least two nights before hand."  
  
"How did you kn..."  
  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out, Black. You haven't done a report for me more than a night before hand since your very first essay in your first year. I didn't expect you to change for this essay."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Ah yes, I remember being a firstie...Needles into toothpicks. Those were the days."  
  
McGonagall gave a slight smile, although it looked a little painful for her to do. She continued to hand back more papers.  
  
"Good Potter, though yours had some odd resemblances to Sirius' at the end."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Excellent work, Natalie. I did enjoy reading yours."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"Abby, please try for neater handwriting next time. Although it was good, I'm not sure about your theory of turning muggles into frogs when they become too curious of magic people..."  
  
"Awww, come on Professor!" Abby said with a grin.  
  
"Lupin and Pettigrew: Very good. But Peter, keep in mind that this is Transfiguration class, not Charms."  
  
She continued on.  
  
"Miss Evans, full marks as usual."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Once she was finished handing back the scrolls, she walked up to the front of the room and called for attention.  
  
"Alright, alright. Settle down, Black. As you all know, the holiday vacation is quickly approaching,"  
  
"I'm counting down the days." Sirius interrupted.  
  
McGonagall shot him a warning look. "And whereas most of you usually go home for the winter break, you might want to consider staying back this year. On Christmas night, there will be a Yule Ball. This has been done before, but not since when you all were second years, so of course, you weren't able to attend. I wanted to give you all good warning, incase you felt the need to bring a partner. (Natalie giggled) Only dress robes will be allowed. (Natalie giggled again) If you don't have one, I would suggest going to Gladrag's Wizard Wear during the next visit to Hogsmeade, which will be next Saturday. I must remind all of you however, that you must present your best behavior, and do NOT disrespect any of the other Houses." She glanced over at Sirius and James. Both boys had a tendency to get into fierce duels with Severus Snape (A greasy black haired boy with an odd obsession in the Dark Arts) and other Slytherin house members. "If you do, I will not go lightly on punishments. That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
As the Gryffindor 6th years flooded out of the transfiguration room, all that was on everyone's mind was the Yule Ball. While Lily, Abby and Natalie walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Natalie wouldn't stop talking about how she would do her hair.  
  
". . .Maybe I could do curls. . .or I could put it up in a bun. . .no, that's too bland. Abby, you are going to let me do your hair right?"  
  
"Are you crazy? What's next? Makeup?"  
  
"Oh you gotta let me, Ab-BEE. Oh you'll look SO gorgeous!"  
  
"What? Are you saying I don't now?"  
  
"Not entirely. . .You're just so much of a tomboy. . . "  
  
"Whatever. I gotta run, James will be mad if I'm late for practice." Abby was one of the beaters for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. James had a reputation for making latecomers run laps around the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"See you at dinner, Ab." Lily called as Abby ran down the corridor.  
  
"So, Lil. . ." Natalie turned and grinned at Lily. "Who, What, and What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you going to go with, what are you going to wear, and what are we going to do with your hair? Ha! That rhymed!"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care, and what's wrong with my hair?"  
  
"Ha! You rhymed too! What do you mean you don't care?"  
  
"Well, I already have some dress robes, I'll just wear one of those."  
  
"Those things? They're so. . .DULL. You need to get some new ones."  
  
"Why? I already ha. . ."  
  
"Stop right there! You are getting new robes whether you like it or not!"  
  
There was no point in arguing with Natalie. The longer you argued with her, the angrier she got, and Natalie always wins in the end, so it's best to just keep her happy.  
  
The rest of the week went without major events. (Unless, you count Sirius turning one of the 7th year Slytherins into a human flower) Natalie wouldn't stop talking about the Yule Ball. Abby even threatened to curse Natalie a few times, but nothing would work. Finally, during breakfast one morning, Remus used a harmless curse that put an invisible piece of duct tape over Natalie's mouth. Everyone could tell that Natalie was madder than manicore, and Abby thought it was the funniest thing she had seen all week, other than the human flower of course.  
  
On Saturday, everyone went to Hogsmeade. It was a cold day, and snow was gently falling to the ground from the gray sky above. Abby and Lily convinced Natalie to stop at the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers before they went to Gladrag's. The boys were nowhere to be seen. \\ Probably lost somewhere in Zonko's. . . \\ Lily thought. After a few warming butterbeers, the girls walked over to Gladrag's, stopping once at Honeydukes for some chocolate. As the approached the Gladrag's doors, four of the most unlikely people walked out. The Natalie and Lily stood in shock as James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all exited from Gladrag's, each with bags in hand.  
  
"Hey, girls! See you later in the common room!" Remus shouted as the boys walked down the street.  
  
Lily saw James and Sirius wink playfully at the girls as they walked away.  
  
"Am I dreaming," Natalie asked," Or have my dreams come true?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's cold out here and let's get inside." Abby replied. She was the only one who wasn't fazed by the boys.  
  
Gladrag's was packed with students. At first, it was hard to even glance at any of the dress robes, but Natalie changed that. The younger years seemed to understand that Natalie would start cursing them if they didn't move out of the way. Abby laughed.  
  
"I guess there are some good things about having a fashion guru as you friend." She whispered to Lily.  
  
As the girls searched all of the racks in the store, Lily was the only one who didn't find anything that she liked. Natalie kept giving suggestions, and when Lily would turn it down, Natalie would just keep it for herself to try on. Even Abby had better luck than Lily, but then again, Natalie was throwing things into Abby's arms before Abby could even get a word in. After an hour and a half, Lily gave up.  
  
"Sorry, girls. I guess we are just stuck with one of my old robes."  
  
"Oh fine. You are no fun." Natalie replied. "But. . .in the meantime, you can help me pick out a robe. Lemme go start trying them on. When I come out, you need to give me your HONEST opinion! You too, Abby."  
  
"Hey! I'm gonna be trying on my own robes. Lil, would you mind seeing mine also?"  
  
"No problem, Abs."  
  
After about a minute, Natalie came out with her first choice. It was a bright pink robe, made of a satiny material. Lily hated it at once. Natalie frowned, but then agreed and came out in another robe a minute later. This one was black, with silver glitter all around the bottom. Lily admitted that it wasn't as bad as the pink robe, but didn't like it either.  
  
Abby's first robe was perfect. It was a deep navy blue robe made of silk. It fit Abby to a T, and Abby even looked pleased with her pick.  
  
"Abby! It's perfect! Don't even bother trying any others on!" Lily said in awe.  
  
Natalie heard Lily, and came out with a different robe on, this one was completely silver.  
  
"Oh! Abby!" she squealed. "It's PERFECT!"  
  
"Yours however," Lily said, "Is not. Go right back in there and try on another."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Natalie's next few robes were just as bad as the pink one. All she had to do was show an arm, and Lily and Abby would tell her to try on another. But after about ten minute more of failures, Natalie finally came out with the right one. It was a very pale blue that made her eyes sparkle like diamonds. And it even was better after Natalie did a spin for the girls. While she was spinning, Lily and Abby noticed that the dress was iridescent, and it shimmered back and forth between the light blue, and a very pale aqua green. Natalie saw how happy Lily and Abby were, and immediately decided to buy it. Although relieved that her friend was happy (and didn't choose the bright pink robe), Lily still felt depressed inside that she wasn't able to find a new robe for herself. Of course, she had the other robes, but she had worn them all a few times before, and she would have loved a new robe to stand out in. As the girls left the store, Natalie noticed how spacey Lily was acting.  
  
"Lil, what's up? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
Lily snapped out of it and put on a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was just thinking a little about who I should hook you up with."  
  
"OH! Well, then in that case, I already have a few ideas. . ."  
  
Abby looked at Lily and scowled.  
  
"You just HAD to bring up dates didn't you?" Abby whispered angrily.  
  
Lily laughed. Natalie was still talking about all the different guys she was thinking about going with, and didn't really realize that Lily was not paying attention to her.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, their cheeks were rosy, and their hands felt frozen, but their clattering teeth couldn't hide their smiles and laughs. After they told the password to the Fat Lady, the girls walked into the common room, only to see Sirius modeling his new dress robe for some third year girls, well, more like flexing his muscles in his new dress robes. The girls were cat calling and whistling, and it was obvious that Sirius was enjoying every second of it. Sirius didn't notice Lily, Natalie or Abby, so Abby decided to play a joke on him. Lily heard Abby whisper something under her breath, and the next thing Lily knew, Sirius was standing there, in nothing but his boxers. At first he looked embarrassed, but then he realized what happened. He whipped around and walked over to Abby, who was laughing so hard there were tears flowing out of her eyes. Even though she was fighting to hold back a smile, Lily had to admit, Sirius had a really nice body.  
  
"Think that's funny do ya? Sirius said to Abby.  
  
"No, I think it's HILARIOUS!" Abby shouted in his face.  
  
"You know you did that just so you get some of this good stuff. . ." And then Sirius began flexing his muscles for Abby. Abby started to laugh even harder.  
  
"Oh yeah, that exactly what I was trying to do." She said sarcastically. "I want you. I want you so bad." She said even more sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you can have me . . .Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Abby stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm Sirius. It's what every calls me. . ."  
  
"Sure I'll go!"  
  
"Sounds good. Can I have my clothes back?"  
  
"Yeah, Ab. He might need that dress robe now. . ." Natalie said. Her grin was wider than Sirius'.  
  
Abby grinned. "Aww. . .I guess. . ." and with a flick of her wand, Sirius was dress again. The third year girls sounded disappointed.  
  
"Sorry girls! Show's over!" Sirius said, and after he gave Abby a kiss on the cheek, he ran up to his dormitory. 


	3. That Day

Chapter Three :  That day 

A/N: This chapter has the song That day in it by Natalie Imbruglia on her newest CD: White Lilies Island.  I've never thought to write a song fic, but this one just fit. It's a great CD by the way, I love it!

As they walked up to their dormitory, Natalie wouldn't stop giggling.

"Alright Miss Giggles. Either you tell us what is so funny, or I go ask Remus what spell that was that he used to shut you up the other day." Abby replied impatiently.

"YOU!  Lil, don't you find it a bit funny that the first one of the three of us to get a date is. . .Abby?!"

"It is funny, but good for Abby none the less."

"Well of course it's good for Abby." She said as they opened the dormitory door.

All Lily wanted to do once she got inside was walk over to her bed, flop down, and take a nap.  But a certain package on the bed wasn't going to allow her to do that . . .

"Lily, what's that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know.  All I do know is that it's keeping me from my nap right now."

"Well! Open it!" Natalie yelled.

"Hold on, there's a note. . ." Lily said.  "Oh my gosh."

"What? What is it? It isn't' a howler right?"

"No. . .I'll read it to you. . .

_My dearest Lily_ ("Dearest! He called you dearest!" Natalie squealed)

_This robe is for you to wear on December 25, of the year 1977 to the Yule Ball being held a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ ("As if we didn't know. . ." Abby whispered) _I will be waiting for you in front of the Great Hall with a single red rose in my hand.  _

"Aww!!! How sweet is that?" Natalie giggled.

"Well, open it! See what the robe looks like!" Abby said.

Lily opened the package, her hands shaking with excitement.  When she took off the cover of the package, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."

Natalie and Abby gasped also as Lily held the robe up to the mirror.

"Lily, it's so perfect for you.  Your eyes, gosh, your eyes are just, so beautiful with that robe . . ." Abby said.

It was a green robe that would shift iridescently from an emerald green color to a dark forest green and back.  It also shimmered with gold and had gold around the wrists and bottom edges.  It was made of the finest satin Lily had ever felt.  

"I don't know who picked that out for you, but I have got to meet them because they know how to pick a dress robe!" joked Natalie.

"Who is it from? Did the note say?" asked Abby.

"No.  I don't recognize the handwriting either." Lily replied.

"How odd."

"Oh Lily! I NEED to do your hair and makeup now! I know exactly what to do! You HAVE to let me!" Natalie pleaded.

"Ok, fine . . .whatever." Lily said.  She was actually too stunned by the robe to care what she said to anyone.  \\ Gosh, I hope it's from James. . . \\

"Does this mean I'm the only one who doesn't have a date?!" Natalie asked pathetically. 

* * *

Natalie's dateless nightmare didn't last longer than a week.  By the next Wednesday, a handsome 7th year from Ravenclaw had asked her.  She actually quieted down a bit about the ball, and only brought it up three times a day instead of three hundred.  Abby seemed to grin a lot more ever since Sirius asked her to the Yule Ball.  James was even commenting at dinner one night of how she seemed to be hitting the bludgers a little harder and more accurate lately.  Lily wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but she saw Sirius and Abby sneaking off to deserted corridors in between classes too.  Remus asked a 6th year from Hufflepuff whom Lily was good friends with.  Lily had actually suggested to Remus that he ask her.  No one, however, could figure out who sent Lily the dress robe.  Sirius, Remus and Peter were as clueless as ever, and James actually seemed a bit depressed by it.  James didn't have a date yet though, which kept Lily's hopes up.  

* * * 

_That day, that day_

_What a mess, what a marvel_

_I walked into that cloud again_

And I lost myself And I'm sad, sad, sad 

_Small, alone, scared_

_Craving purity _

_A fragile mind and a gentle spirit_

\\ I can't believe it. Why did I even think he wouldn't get a date? Why did I even think he actually wanted to go with me? \\ Lily was beyond sad.  She was devastated.  She couldn't cry; it didn't seem like it would release enough of what she was feeling.  She ran up to her room and was followed closely by Abby and Natalie. 

"Lily, Lily, please.  Calm down.  It's ok!  Remember, you still have your date, it's just. . ."  Natalie stopped, seeing how sad Lily was.

"Not him." Lily replied quietly.

"Sweety, you gotta calm down." Abby said, "Don't going doing anything you would regret.  It's just a date to the dance.  It doesn't mean they will get married or anything."

Lily didn't know what to think.  James had a date.  And not just any date.  He had a date with the prettiest girl in the 7th year.  Her name was Emily.  Emily Patterson.  Lily had no chance against a girl like Emily.  Emily had gorgeous wavy brown hair that fell past her shoulders and dark brown eyes that made her look pathetically innocent.  If Emily were a muggle, she would be a model.  Her body was one of those that girls could only wish that they had.  To make things worse, Emily had a lot of charm to her.  She flirted a lot too.  She was in Ravenclaw, and she fit all of the qualities Rowena Ravenclaw would take pride in.  She was incredibly intelligent and clever.  Abby could tell what Lily was thinking.

"Lil, if you ever start to compare yourself to that girl, I will smack you so hard with my bludger stick. . ."

"Well, she obviously is what James wants." 

"How do you know that?" Abby yelled. "She asked HIM remember?"

"But he said yes."

"Well, yeah.  But he needs a date too."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Lily snapped.

"Lil, it's only 6:30. We still have a lot of History of Magic homework!"

"Oh well."

"We'll be the common room.  And if you wanna talk or anything later tonight . . .

"There's nothing to talk about, Abby." Lily replied rudely.

"You know what I mean Lil.  Don't be hard on us.  We're just trying to help you out." Natalie replied.  They walked out of the room. 

_That day, That day_

_            What a marvelous mess_

_This is all that I can do_

_I'm done to be me_

_Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful_

_It's supposed to be like this_

_I accept everything _

_It's supposed to be like this_

What did she expect? That the robe was from James? She should have known better.  But deep down in her heart, all she wanted was for James to be holding the rose for her at the Yule Ball.  She finally was able to cry into her pillow after about fifteen minutes of thinking.  She heard Abby and Natalie come up later.  She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 10:30.  They went to bed quietly, and didn't even talk like they normally did.  Lily felt horrible.  She was being absolutely horrible to Abby and Natalie, and all they did was try to help her feel better. That day, that day 

_I lay down beside myself_

_In this feeling of pain, sadness_

_Scared, small, climbing, crawling _

_Towards the light_

_And it's all that I see_

_And I'm tired and I'm right_

_And I'm wrong_

_And it's beautiful_

She couldn't stand being in that room any longer.  Lily walked out of the dormitory, quietly of course, so she wouldn't wake the other girls. She closed the door softly, but before she walked down the stairs, she heard a conversation down in the common room.  She looked at her watch. It was now 11:30.  Usually, everyone was in bed by now.  As she started to descend the stairs, she realized who the voices belonged to.

"Prongs, why so down? You have a date with the HOTTEST girl in this school, I know I would be happy."

"It's not who I wanted to go with though, Padfoot. You know that."

"Aww, don't start this again."

"Wormtail, shut your mouth."

"Come on, Moony.  You gotta be sick of it too! Day and night, all Prongs talks about is 'Oh I wish I would have asked Lily sooner. . .Blah blah blah'!"

"Wormtail, I'm gonna curse you so bad."

"Go ahead. Try me."

"_Pinnocious_"

"Oh clever one, Prongs.  All you did was make my nose grow long.  I knew that when I was a third year."

"_Fermions_.  There. That shut him up."  (A/N: Fermions is my version of a spell that won't allow the person who is cursed to talk. I thought of it because "Fermez la bouche" = "Shut your mouth" in French.)

"Well, why so sad Prongs?"

"It just that, yeah it's great that I'm going with Emily.  I mean, she's a fox, that's for sure, but she's not. . .Lily." He said with a sigh.

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.  James Potter actually wanted to go with her.  She listened on the stairs, staying as silent as she could.

"Well, why didn't you ask her then.  I know for a fact that she would have said yes.  Haven't you ever noticed how she loves to help you with your homework when you are having trouble?"

"Well, we have also been friends since like, forever."

"Only our first year."

"Still, that's just what Lily does.  She always helps when you are in trouble.  Take when she helped you on your essay Padfoot. I wasn't there then."

"Yeah but you didn't notice her face when you came down later that night. It blushed to the shade of her hair.  And then when you gave her that kiss on the cheek the next morning?"

No reply from James.

"Oh come on James!  You mean to tell me that you never noticed any of that stuff?"

"You really thinks she likes me?"

"Does a Mandrake cry?"

"Aww, shit."

Sirius and Remus started to laugh.  "Who do you think asked her then?  Want me to kill them? Or at least keep them. . .busy. . .on the 25th?"

"No, Sirius, don't do that.  But yeah I know who asked her.  We helped him pick out the dress robes for Lily."

"You mean Adam?"  

"The one and only."

Lily couldn't believe her ears.  Adam was the other beater for the Gryffindor Team.  He was also a 7th year and drop-dead gorgeous.  

"Yeah, I think he overheard Natalie saying that Lily would need a new robe."

"He was completely clueless!  I remember how he was like 'Would blue look good?'"

"Well, any color would look good on Lily. . ." James replied quietly.

Lily could feel herself blushing.

"Man, but you picked a good one, James.  That green robe is gonna make her eyes look really gorgeous.  But then again, they always do in my opinion." Remus replied.

Lily blushed even more.

"So yeah, I picked out the robe.  But what am I gonna do now?  I don't want to go with Emily! I want to go with Lily!"

"Are you sure you would rather go with Lily?"

"YES!"

"Then leave everything to me." Sirius said.

"Hey it's getting late." Remus said.  "Let's head upstairs. Don't forget about Peter, Prongs."

"Oh."

"_Ouvrions_."

"It's about time, James!" 

"Well, don't make fun of me if you wanna be able to talk!"

Lily ran upstairs and jumped into bed.  She still was running the conversation through her head, and it still didn't make sense, but she didn't care. \\ I need to apologize to Natalie and Abby first thing in the morning . . .I really did get worked up for nothing. . .\\

_That day, That day_

_What a mess, what a marvel_

_We're all the same_

_And no one thinks so_

_And it's okay_

_And I'm small and I'm divine_

_And it's beautiful_

_And it' coming_

_And it's already here_

And it's absolutely perfect 

A/N: By the way, if you want to know how I came up with 1977 for the year, I was thinking this in my little mind.  I always have thought—or at least since I have read the books—that Lily and James pretty much got married right after they left Hogwarts. I'm also thinking that Lily got pregnant right after they got married. And Harry was born in 1980….which means they graduated from Hogwarts in 1979.  So if you do the math, they started their 6th year in 1977. 


	4. Friends Forever

Chapter Four :: Friends Forever

"I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, girls!  Who am I to turn away my two best friends when all they want to do is help me!"

"Lily, stop crying.  It's no big deal, and Abs and I completely understand why you felt that way."

"So he REALLY wants to go with you?"

Lily grinned. "Unless if I was dreaming, yeah he does." She frowned quickly. "Oh no! What if I was dreaming?!?"

"Lily. We're not even going to consider that, m-kay?

The girls finished getting ready in their dorm's bathroom and walked down into the common room.  Sirius was there waiting for Abby, and James, Remus, and Peter were waiting for Sirius.  

"Well, if it isn't my precious . . ."

"Sirius, if you call me flower . . ."

"I was _GOING_ to say . . .oh . . .yeah. I was going to say flower. Sooorry!"

Abby smiled.  Lily had never seen her smile so much until Abby started seeing Sirius so often.  

"Can we go to breakfast now?" Peter whined. "I'm starving!"

"Shut it, Peter." Remus said.

"Hey, Lily. Hey, Natalie. You two sleep well last night?" 

Natalie giggled while Lily blushed.  James stood there looking confused but blew it off thinking they had a full night of gossip.

As they all walked down to the great hall, a horrible thought came over Lily's mind. 

"Oh my gosh! What would I have done if the robe was from Severus?"

"EEEWWW! Refused!" Natalie shrieked.

James and Remus both stopped in their tracks with horrified looks on their faces.  

"That would have been funny," Sirius started.  Lily shot him an evil look. Sirius continued, "No just think of it! Lily walks down there thinking someone with a brain would be holding the rose, and instead she gets ol' slimy, whose hair has sucked out all of the little intelligence he once had.  You probably would have cursed him so bad. . .hey, Lil! Any chance. . ." 

"Oh no, what are you thinking of now." Lily said.

"Ooh! Whacha thinking? Whatcha thinking?" James said childly. "You got a plan?"

Sirius stopped and stood in the middle of the corridor with an incredibly devilish look on his face. 

"Hmm. . .I need time. Give me 'till Herbology, and my plan will be complete."

Abby laughed.  Herbology was their first lesson of the day. "It will take you that long, huh?"

"Shad-up, smarty pants.  Let's see you come up with one of my mastermind plans!" Sirius replied playfully.

"Mastermind plans? More like foolish pranks!"

"Yeah . . .so?!"

* * *

Sirius' plan turned out to be a horrible one. Sirius was able to find out that Snape was still without a partner to the ball. Sirius wanted to tell Snape that Lily would agree to go with him to the Yule Ball, even though Lily already had a date.  Therefore, Snape would show up to the ball, and be dateless for the night.  As much as she hated Severus, Lily would never do something like that to anyone.  Sirius was extremely disappointed, but quickly started to plan his next attack. 

The last week of term went by slowly.  Everyone was anxious for the Christmas break and the ball.  The only teacher who didn't bother teaching was Flitwick. As usual however, McGonagall and Ithitus, their potions teacher, were as tough on the students as ever.  Finally, Friday came and they were dismissed from their last class of the day, Astronomy.  James and Remus shot off sparklers with their wands while Sirius grabbed Peter and jumped up and down like a maniac.  Lily, Natalie and Abby exited the room as soon as the boys started their celebration. The quicker they left, the longer the boys would take to realize that the girls had gone.  All the girls could think about, including Abby, was the Yule ball.  It was only a few days away, and Natalie made it seem like it was a few hours away with all the excitement she was showing.  She was constantly talking about what she was doing for her hair and makeup, and when she wasn't doing that, she was talking about what she was going to do for Abby and Lily.  

"Are you saying I can't do my own makeup?" Abby yelled.

"No . . .Well, perhaps . . .yes." Natalie said, looking apologetic.

"I'm sure she will do it well, Abs.  She seems to know what she's doing, and it's not like you are going to be able to stop her now." Lily said with a grin.

"You had better not make me look like a freak." Said Abby to Natalie.

"You're idea of a freak is anyone who wears spends more than five minutes getting ready in the morning!" Nataile laughed back.

* * *

"Lily! Liiillllyyyy!!!! Wake up! It's Christmas for goodness sakes!" 

"Wha-What time is it?" Lily yawned.

"If I tell you, you will go back to sleep, and then I'll just have to keep bugging you until you wake up!"

"Just give me five more minutes."

"I don't think so! You are gonna regret going back to sleep. . ._Aquarious totalus_"

"ABBY NO!"

But it was too late. Lily was soaked from head to toe. 

"Abby! You know how much I hate that spell!"

Abby laughed. "Of course I know. That's why I used it. Hey—just be glad that that spell only gets you wet, not the stuff around you."

"Ha ha, Abby.  Where's Natalie?"

"She is in the bathroom. She got some new makeup from her older sister and she's trying it out."  
"Doesn't she have enough already?"

"That's what I thought, but you know her sister. She has that weird fascination with muggle beauty products."

"At least we know where Natalie gets it from."

"I'm gonna dry off." Lily said. "_Assiccare_."  In an instant, Lily was fresh and clean, as if she just finished drying off after a shower.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of taking a shower, Abs."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

Lily slowly got out of bed and looked out the window.  A thick blanket of snow covered the Hogwarts grounds, and a large white flakes were gently falling from the sky.  

Lily went back to her bed and noticed the pile of presents, all waiting to be opened. The first one she picked up was from Natalie.  It was a How-to guide to putting on muggle make up. 

"Thanks, Natalie!" Lily shouted.

"No problem!" Natalie shouted back from inside the bathroom.

Lily's next present was from her parents.  They gave her a few different outfits of muggle clothing from her favorite muggle store back near her home.  Abby gave Lily a set of books on Lily's favorite subject, Charms.  Sirius gave Lily a package of his favorite jokes and tricks, with little suggestions on who falls for each one the best.  Remus and Peter gave Lily an assortment of Honeydukes chocolate, each of Lily's favorite flavors.  Lily also got a few other presents from other students in Gryffindor, mostly 1st and 2nd year boys who had crushes on her.  Lily's favorite present was from James.  It was a silver ring, with six small diamonds in a row, and an emerald in the embedded in the center of the ring.  There were designs around the ring and on the inside, the words "Friends Forever" were engraved in elegant writing. James also wrote a note to go along with the ring.

_Dear Lily,_

_This friendship ring is to remind you that I will always be your friend.  I also gave one to Sirius, Abby, Remus, Natalie and Peter. The diamonds represent each of us, the emerald is to represent you.  With this ring, may you never forget the memories that we have had here at Hogwarts, and the memories to come.  Merry Christmas._

James 

"You got a ring also, Abs?"

"Yeah, mine has a light purple stone, like an amethyst. Can I see yours?"

"That's really thoughtful of James, I would have never expected that."

"He surprises us all sometimes."  

"Hey, Natalie, what color is your stone?"  
"Light blue! It matches my eyes!" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.  Her face was a little pink from putting so much makeup on, taking it off and the reapplying it over and over. "Ooh, Lily, can I see yours?"

While the girls were looking at each other's rings, the boys walked in, looking very pleased. Each of them was also wearing a silver ring on his hand.

"I'm glad to see you all like my present," James said with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course we do! They are all so beautiful, and yet, so unique to each of us."

"Very good choices on the colors for us, James." said Abby.

"Hey, let's see what yours all look like!" Natalie said to the boys.

            All of the guys' rings were a little thicker than the girls'.  Sirius' ring had a sapphire, Remus' had a topaz, Peter's had a black onyx, and James' had a ruby.  

"James, how did you pick the colors?" Natalie asked.

"Well, yours and Lily's were the easiest, I just went with the beautiful colors of your eyes.  Abby, I knew that your favorite color, even though you hate to admit it, is light purple.  For Sirius', Peter's and my own ring, I went with our favorite colors also.  For Remus' . . .that was a different reason that I won't get into."

Lily knew why James picked that color for Remus.  It was to represent Remus eye color, after he became a werewolf.  

"So what do you guys say to heading down for some good Christmas breakfast?" Abby asked.

"'Bout time someone mentioned it!" Peter said. Everyone laughed.  

* * *

After a cold and wet afternoon involving ice-skating (also known as sliding around in their shoes across the frozen lake), a rough snowball fight, and lots of funny looking snowmen; Lily, Natalie and Abby left the boys and headed inside to prepare for the ball.  Even though Abby didn't understand why they needed to spend four hours getting ready, Natalie insisted that she would need all the time she could get.  And she was right.  

* * *

With barely any time to spare, Natalie made the finishing touches on her dress robe.  She looked very satisfied.  

"Well, if this doesn't knock him off his feet, nothing will." Natalie said to herself in the mirror. 

Lily couldn't believe how beautiful each of them looked.  Abby was by far the most drastically changed.  If Lily hadn't actually seen Natalie put the make up on her, Lily would have never know that the gorgeous girl beside her was Abby.  Her hair was very sleek.  It was parted in a zig-zag fashion, and slicked back on her head. [A/N: Think Gwyneth Paltrow: 2000 Oscars] Her makeup, however, was what changed her appearance the most.  She had a smudged eyeliner look around her eyes with a dark blue eye shadow on her eyelid.  Her lips were colored with a dark ruby red lipstick.  From the look on her face, Abby couldn't believe how good she looked either.  Natalie had kept her own makeup and hair a lot simpler than Lily had thought she would.  She decided to pull her hair back into a twisted bun on the top back half of her head.  On her eyes she put a light, iridescent glitter that added an extra sparkle to her wink, along with a light coating of mascara.  Her lipstick was a barely-there-pink that was more like a gloss than a lip color.  Lily asked Natalie why such a glamour queen like her was going so simple on the makeup and hair, and Natalie replied that she didn't want to clash outrageously, nor draw too much attention away from herself and the dress robe.  Even though both Abby and Natalie looked different, Lily was by far the most surprised by herself.  Natalie had done a sultry look, but nothing close to being someone who Lily isn't.  Her hair was done in loose waves that flowed around her face and off her shoulders.  Natalie had applied a light golden shimmer around Lily's eyes and on her cheekbones. Natalie also put on a coat of mascara and eyeliner on the top lashes and lid.  Her lips only had a simple lip-gloss on them but she looked anything but plain.  As she took one last look in the mirror, she admired her dress robe.  It was very fitting to her body, but not so tight that she wasn't able to move comfortably.   She turned around to Natalie and didn't know what to say.  Abby was kind enough to speak first.

"Natalie, I will never bug you again for spending so much time with makeup." She said.

Natalie laughed. "It's about time you realize I know what I'm doing.  So are you guys satisfied?"

"No." Lily said.

"What do you mean 'no'?"  Natalie asked in disappointment.

"No, I'm thrilled.  Thank you, Natalie."

Natalie smiled.  "So what do you say we knock those boys off their feet?"

"Sounds good to me!" Abby said. 

"Sirius is not going to recognize you.  Be prepared to tell him who you are." Lily said sarcastically.

Abby laughed. "I think we should play a little trick."

Abby, Natalie and Lily walked out of their dorm to find the common room completely full of people.  Abby didn't have to push her way through the people to get to Sirius though, who was on the opposite side of the room.  People seemed to part out of the three girls way as they walked past, awestruck by their appearances.  Sirius didn't seem to realize, as Lily predicted, who Abby was.  As the girls approached Sirius, Peter and Remus, Sirius didn't even seem to notice Abby.  He was still looking up at the dormitories, as if Abby hadn't come down yet.  Natalie began to laugh as Remus', Peter's and Sirius' mouths all dropped when they saw Lily and Natalie, still not realizing who Abby was. 

"Umm…hello, girls.  You look….wow."

"Thanks, Remus." Lily replied, flushing to a pink shade.

"Hey, where's Abby, Natalie?" Sirius asked.

As Sirius asked Natalie that question, Abby casually slipped her arm around Sirius' and looked up at him with a small smirk on her face.

"No . . .way." Sirius said as he looked at Abby. "This isn't? She isn't? It is?" Natalie and Lily both nodded, desperately wanting to burst out laughing. 

"My god. Look at you." He said to Abby. He took her hand and had her do a spin. "You are sure it's her?" he asked Natalie.

"Would you just kiss her for goodness sakes? I promise it's her!" Natalie yelled.

Sirius grinned and swooped Abby into a dip and kissed her.  As he pulled her back up, Remus and Peter clapped and whistled, while Lily and Natalie laughed.  Abby looked like she'd never be happier.  

"Well, what do you say we head down and go have some fun tonight?!" Remus said.

"Don't we need to wait for James?" Lily asked.  She noticed he hadn't come down from the dormitory yet.

"Oh, he's already down by the great hall, Lils.  We're meeting him there." 

"Ok." Lily guessed that he was meeting his date, Emily, outside the Great Hall.

After they all walked out of the portrait hole, the fat lady gave them her best wishes for the night and they continued on to the Great Hall.  Other students began to exit the common room behind them and people from different houses were walking into the corridor, looking excited about the night to come.  Lily noticed a lot of boys looking her way, and Natalie seemed to love every moment of it.  As they approached the Great Hall, Lily began to look for her date with the rose in his hand.  She knew who would be holding it, but it was still a challenge, considering all of the people who were crowding near the Great Hall doors.  

"Natalie, do you see him anywhere?" Lily called to her friend.

"He's . . .right . . .over . . .there." She said pointing over, completely stunned.

Lily looked in the direction she was pointing, and almost fainted by what she saw. She walked over to him, and he gracefully extending his hand, grabbed hers and kissed it.  

"Hello, Lily."

A/N: I don't really want to write this note, but I felt that it was necessary just to clarify.  Although you probably won't believe me . . .I practically never wear makeup—I just enjoyed describing it.  I've always enjoyed putting makeup on other people—just not me! =) Okes….so please review! And I would like to thank HiLLBiLL, SailorJuno, and animalcrackers for doing so already! I'm really glad you all like the story.  If you have any questions, you can ask in your review, or e-mail me at TheStekSurfing@aol.com.  Next chapter: THE BALL!


	5. The Ball

And now….joy! The chapter! If you forgot…we left off where Lily had just spotted her date for the Ball…but it wasn't who she thought it would be….(and I'm sure you all know who it is…)

**Chapter Five :: The Ball**

"I didn't expect to see you here. . .waiting for me." She said.

He smiled. "And you are looking absolutely stunning tonight."

Lily could feel herself blushing.  She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and found them gazing into hers.  His hair was just as messy as it was on a normal day, with the same section of hair sticking up on the crown of his head.  He had on a deep red robe.

"What about Emily?"

"Sirius worked it out so that she is now with Adam, and I don't really think she opposed it much."

_Fine by me. . ._  Lily thought.

James then extended his arm as a signal for her to take hold of it with her own.  They walked together towards the Great Hall doors, where the rest of their friends were waiting. Sirius took one look at the both of them, and grinned with delight. He nudged Abby with his elbow and she began to smile along with him.  Lily could feel herself blushing, and looked at James to see him doing the same thing.  As McGonagall opened the Great Hall doors, James whispered into her ear.

"Let's make this a great night." 

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Lily replied. James smiled back at her, and she felt herself melt.  _That gets me everytime. _She thought to herself.

They walked to their table and saw many other members of Gryffindor and other 6th years from their classes.  It seemed like everyone looked especially beautiful as they walked past.  The different colored robes were surprising to see in the Great Hall instead of the normal black.  The Hall itself looked magnificent as usual.  The ceiling revealed a beautiful starry night sky, no cloud in sight.  There were Christmas trees everywhere, there had to be more than fifteen scattered throughout the room.  Each of them was decorated with classic decorations consisting of glistening golden ribbons and shiny ornaments.  There was one large tree behind the head table that had to be at least thirty feet high.  Little golden fairies were floating gracefully in all the trees, creating a mystical glow that illuminated the magnificent pines. There were countless tables surrounding a dance floor and a stage.  Each of the tables were set for ten people, and in the center was a large and flat bowl that contained Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Sirius claimed that they were Christmas related flavors. Lily was nervous to test his theory, and decided to pass and wait for dinner.  Once everyone in the hall was seated, platters of bread and crackers with different types of butter and cheeses appeared on the tables.  Peter and Sirius immediately began to eat, as if they hadn't eaten for weeks. 

"Don't get too full, I heard the dinner is a five-course meal." Natalie said.

"It's impossible for me to get full!  I can't believe you don't have faith in my stomach!" Peter said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.  Lily couldn't stop smiling.  More than once she had caught James staring at her, and she had to try her hardest not to stare back at him. Across the table, Sirius was discussing the events to come that night.

"Man! I can't wait for you all to see my new dance moves!"

Abby spit out the pumpkin juice she was sipping.  "What? D-dance?"

"Well, this is a BALL, Abs. . .you didn't actually think you weren't going to dance, did you?" Sirius replied.

"Umm. . .I-I, I d-don't dance. "  
"Well, that's just too bad! You happen to be here with one of the BEST dancers at Hogwarts, if I do say so myself!"

Everyone at the table laughed.  Sirius looked back at them all, very confused.

"What? I'm NOT a good dancer? I never even seen any of YOU guys dance!"

"Sirius, your dance style is a little different that the rest of ours."  Natalie said.

"I'll have you know that the way I dance is all the rage in the muggle world!"

"How would you know?" Remus asked.

"What do you think I do during the summer? My homework?" Sirius said sarcastically, "I go to the muggle dance clubs every Friday night!  I am very popular with the ladies. . ."

Abby burst out laughing.  

"I wouldn't be talking, Abs! I certainly did something to make you like me!" Sirius said back with a devilish grin on his face.

Abby stopped laughing, but looked at Sirius with the same grin on her face. 

            The dinner was one of the best Lily had ever had at Hogwarts.  The salad consisted of the freshest vegetables, the soup was not too hot, but not too cold, the lamb tasted like it had been cooking for hours, and the cheesecake melted perfectly onto her tongue.  After every last bit of the cheesecake was scraped up from off the plate, the dishes disappeared into the table, leaving behind a small bowl of punch in the center, replacing the jellybeans.  The quiet murmur of talking was replaced with music, provided by one of Natalie's favorite music groups, "The Magical Muggles".  The first song was a perfect one to start off the night—quick and upbeat.  Sirius eyes widened to the size of galleons and he grabbed Abby from out of her seat and dragged her into the middle of the dance floor.  Lily watched as Abby began to dance, completely humiliated.  Sirius, however, didn't really seem to care that _everyone_ was watching him.  

"Well, we can't let Sirius be the only one to have all the eyes on him." James said to Lily. "Come on, let's knock 'em dead!" 

James was an amazing dancer, not just alone, but he really knew how to dance with Lily.  He didn't spin her too fast, and she wasn't scared when he dipped her back.  He didn't step on her toes, and she felt safely cradled in his arms during the slow songs.  Every once in a while, Sirius would steal Lily away and James would dance with Abby, but no matter how much Lily laughed while dancing with Sirius, she couldn't help but look back at James, and she also noticed he seemed to be doing the same thing.    
  


"Hey Lily," Sirius whispered in her ear, "Come with me.  We need to talk."

"Umm, ok." Lily said with a confused voice.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the hall.  James seemed to be worried at first, but with a quick wink of the eye, Sirius told James that everything was ok. 

Lily followed Sirius into the Entrance Hall.  He turned around and smiled his biggest and happiest smile he could create.

"You like him. You really, really, really like him don't you?"

Lily blushed.  "Is it that obvious?"

"HA! I can't believe he hasn't realized it yet!"

"Ok, Ok. But…I just am not sure about him liking me."

Sirius chuckled.  "As far as I know…and man do I know…he likes you a lot.  But here's the problem.  He's not going to do anything about it because he's a dork…and a chicken.  So YOU need to make the first move."

"WHAT?  I can't do that!  I mean, first of all, what would I do? Second, I don't think I could! I mean, I'm a bigger chicken than he is!"

"Well, you have my guarantee that he will respond positively."

"What should I do?" Lily asked.

"Kiss him.  Plant a big, fat one right on his lips!"

Lily stared blankly at Sirius. "You've got to be kidding me.  Me? Just flat out kiss James? I don't think so.  That would require…"

"Bravery? You just happen to be a Gryffindor…aren't we known for that?"

"Well, that's a different kind of bravery."

"I don't care what kind of bravery it takes, but you need to get with James already! So that's that! Now you get in there and I expect to see some kissing!"

Lily laughed.  Sirius was right; James would never make the first move.  It was up to her.  She looked back at Sirius and he grinned. 

"And the light bulb just clicked didn't it?" Sirius asked. 

"I guess, but how do you know what a light bulb is?" Lily asked amusingly.

"I heard the teacher talking about it in my muggle studies class.  It's amazing what those muggles think of." Sirius said. "Now, on with the show. Don't think about it, just do it. Ok?" He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand and led her back into the Great Hall.  Sirius moaned as his favorite song ended, and another slow song began.

"Now is your chance.  Don't let it pass you by!" Sirius whispered in her ear as she walked towards James.

_Who knew Sirius could give such good romantic advice? _Lily thought to herself.  She walked over to James.  He looked relieved to see her and immediately made his way towards her.  Lily noticed he left behind a pretty little 5th year, who looked disappointed by the sight of Lily again.  

"Miss me?" Lily asked.

"You'll never know.  What did you and Sirius talk about out there?" 

"Don't worry.  You will know soon enough." Lily said.  

As the song started to end, Lily felt herself beginning to want to chicken out.  She began to wonder if James would kiss her back.  Does he really like her? What if Sirius was wrong, and James only liked her as a friend?  Sirius was dancing only a few people away, and saw the look on Lily's face.  He caught her attention, and gave her a smile that only Sirius could give.  It let her know that everything would be fine, and he would kick James' ass if James did anything to hurt Lily.  Lily smiled back, and decided it was the best time.  As the last note was sung, Lily pulled apart from James ever-so-slightly, looked him in the eyes, and surprisingly, before she even began to lean in, James kissed her.    

It was better than Lily could have ever imagined it to be.  He kissed her so softly, and yet, she felt like it would never end.  She felt one of her hands make its way into his hair; his already messy hair that she had been dying to run her hands through since day one.  His arms were wrapped around her, his hands gently rubbing her back, playing with the ends of her hair.   When they finally broke apart, Lily just gazed into his eyes, while his eyes danced back into hers.  They didn't say anything; there was no need to.  

As the night began to end, Lily and James danced to their heart's content.  Sirius helped James and Lily learn how to dance "the right way" while Abby laughed behind Sirius' back.  Natalie, Remus and their dates were having just as much fun.  Remus made sure to steal Lily away here and there for a dance or two, and every once in a while, Lily, Abby, and Natalie would tear apart from the boys and have their own girly dance—which the boys had a hard time watching without getting too turned on (A/N…HAHAHAHA!  I love imagining Sirius' expression as I thought about that!).  The closing song came too soon. Lily just wrapped herself in James arms and they danced until the very last beat of the song stopped ringing in the Hall.  James kissed Lily on the cheek and walked along side of her out of the great hall with the rest of the gang. 

 Back at the Gryffindor common room, they were in for another surprise: one of Abby's infamous parties.  The entire Gryffindor house was there—including the first through third years who weren't able to attend the ball.  Abby looked very pleased with her work and thanked the house elves that had prepared all the goodies for her party.  She smiled as she turned on some more music and grabbed a pumpkin pastry from the food table.  The night proved to be a wonderful one that Lily didn't want to ever end.  But around three in the morning, everyone was so tired that they unanimously decided to all head to bed.  Before Lily had started to ascend the stairs to her dorm, James grabbed her arm.

"Lily, before you go, I just need to talk to you."

"Sure." Lily said with a big yawn.

He led her to one of the couches and sat her down just a little bit away from him. 

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so…here goes." James said. Lily looked at him inquisitively. 

"Out with it! I'm gonna fall asleep if you don't keep me awake!" Lily joked with him.

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely amazing you are?"

"I'm awake." Lily said. "No, not really."

"Well, it's about time that someone does.  Lils, you are the most caring, loving, and beautiful girl that I know.  It seems like all you ever want to do is help someone else, without thinking about yourself.  I think that's one of the reason's that I'm falling so deeply in love with you."

Lily's eyes widened a bit after his last statement. "You're…falling in love with…me? The famous James Potter is falling for little ol' Lily Evans?" 

"Please, I'm not that great.  You are a much more amazing person than I will ever be."

"Wow. I can't believe this. I've thought for so long that all these feelings that I have for you would never be returned…but now, I can't tell you how, how happy I am!"

"Wait, are 'these feelings' the same ones I feel for you?" James asked.

"I love you too James Potter." Lily replied.

"Really? You do?" James said with a huge smile building on his face.

"OH WOULD YOU JUST KISS HER FOR GOODNESS SAKES?!?!?! SHEESH!" Sirius shouted from the balcony. 

Lily jumped in her seat and looked up to see not only Sirius looking down at them, but Natalie, Abby, Remus, Peter, and practically the rest of the Gryffindor House standing above them.

James smiled at Lily, leaned in and kissed her.  Everyone cheered above them, whooping, whistling and making as much noise as possible.  Lily grinned as wide as her face would allow her as she and James broke apart again.  James was doing the same.  

"G'night, Lily.  Sweet Dreams." He said as she got up from the couch.

"Hmm…you too." She replied with a dreamy expression on her face.

As she started to walk up the stairs, Sirius came and gave her a huge hug.

"I told you he would!" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Sirius.  You gave me all the confidence I needed." She whispered back.

After she closed her dormitory door, she walked over to her bed, flopped down onto the soft blankets, closed her eyes, and smiled.

JOY!  After bazillions of ages (or so it seems like) I finally finished this dang chapter! Hope you all like, and yes it did get very fluffy but I love the fluff.  R/R and tell me WHATEVER you think! Pleeeeease!  


	6. New Secrets

Wow…long time no write. Well, here goes! I hope you all enjoy this sort of…middle chapter. I'll be able to write so much more often since I only have four more days of my high school career. (WOO HOO!) Then I'm off to college…where I will have no time. So lets hope I'll finish this during the summer! (Ha) And on with the show!

**Chapter Six :: New Secrets**

Everyone slept very late the next morning, and all the mornings for the next week.  Lily spent a lot of her time with James and the rest of the gang.  Abby and Sirius seemed to enjoy to go off on their own from time to time, returning a few hours later for lunch or dinner.  Remus and Natalie would snicker loudly every time they saw Abby or Sirius again, knowing only well what those two had been doing. 

Although Lily did enjoy all time she spent with everyone, she still liked to spend time alone.  These days, it was hard to get away from everyone without having the crowd follow you.  Luckily, Lily had found a secret room in the Library back in her third year.  In the aisle of books just before the restricted section, you had to pull out the book "Highly Advanced and Brutal Studies in Arithmacy" in order to open the trap-like door in the floor a few feet away from the shelf.  Lily enjoyed Arithmacy so much after her first few classes that she was able to advance on in her own time, for pleasure. 

The room was perfect for studying, or just spending time alone.  It was designed and built either by or in honor of Rowena Ravenclaw because there were multiple pictures of her on the walls, and all of the décor was colored blue and bronze.  The couches were soft and comfortable for reading, and there were many desks with padded chairs—suitable for long nights of studying. The size of the room was a little larger than Lily's dormitory, and was equipped with it's own private bathroom.  Every time Lily went into the room, she had never encountered anyone else, so she liked to believe it to be her own personal hide-a-way.  If Lily had never found this room, she was certain that she would never have been able to achieve her near-perfect scores in all of her classes and even on her O. W. L.'s.  No one ever asked where she had been once she returned to the common room after a few hours in the room.  They already knew Lily was in the library, and it wasn't worth asking.  

During the afternoon of New Year's Eve, Lily decided to spend some time by herself as usual, and especially because she knew Abby would be having a big party that evening to celebrate the coming of the New Year.  After about an hour of reading to herself, she was shocked when she heard the trapdoor open.  She shrank into the couch she was lying in and pulled the soft blanket tighter around her body.  What frightened her even more was when she saw who the mysterious intruder was.  

"What are you doing here?" Lily spat.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He replied, just as rudely.

"I've been coming here for almost four years now, you won't be able to stop me…"

"I wasn't going to try to stop you."

"Ok then," Lily said, and after a pause she asked, "How long have you known about this place? I've never seen you in here before." 

"Since my fourth year…well, our fourth year."

"I never knew you liked Arithmacy, I thought you were more into the Dark Arts and Potions."

"What do you mean, Arithmacy? I hate Arithmacy."

"In order to get in here, you have to pull out the book 'Highly Advanced and Brutal Studies in Arithmacy.' Do you mean you didn't pull out that book?"

"Of course not."

"Well, what book did you pull out?"

"Complex Lessons in Potions."

"Oh."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I need to study now." He said.  With that, he headed toward a table at the opposite side of the room and sat down. 

            Lily began to consider her options.  She had never liked Severus Snape.  She began to think of what everyone, especially James, would do if they found out she was in the same room with Snape and not even protesting.   But there really was nothing that she could do.  He had found this room just as fairly as Lily had, and since he wasn't about to kick her out, she wouldn't try to do that to him.  It did strike her curiously that he didn't use the same book as her to open the room.  As she thought about it, she began to believe that the room 'chose' who could enter, just by the books that they picked to read.  Lily smiled.  She loved all the secrets that this castle hid within its walls.  She hoped that the little time left that she had at this school, it would reveal more secrets to her, so perhaps she would be able to tell her children all about them someday.  

            After another hour of silent reading, Lily felt that she had had enough of the quiet and decided to depart for dinner.  Severus was still sitting at the same table that he began at, and looked as though he had hardly moved at all.  Lily started to soundlessly climb the stairs to exit the room when he spoke.

"I hope you were not bothered by my presence."

"No, not really." Lily replied.

"Then maybe sometime you wouldn't mind helping me.  I'm beginning to fall behind in Charms."

Lily's best subject was Charms.  At first, she hesitated with her reply.  But then she realized how often she struggled with Potions.  This could work…

"Ok, if you agree to assist me with potion making."

"Deal.  How about if I meet you here again, this Saturday, around 4:00 in the afternoon?"

"Alright. See you then." Lily replied.  She smiled faintly as she left the room.  James could never know about this…he would…well, Lily didn't even want to begin to think about what he would do.

            After dinner, Lily walked back to the common room with Natalie, Remus, and Peter.  Apparently, Sirius and Abby had got themselves into a huge argument while Lily was gone, and Natalie began to fill Lily in with all the details.  

"So, I guess we didn't really see it, but Abby has not only been spending all that time with Sirius, but she's also been going out to the Quidditch pitch every day to practice with Adam.  You know, beater tactics or something like that." She said.  

"Yeah," Remus said, "Problem is, well, you know how stupidly jealous Sirius can get…and he couldn't find Abby today, so he went on a search.  After trying a few places, he went out to the pitch, only to see Abby in Adam's arms out on their brooms above the field."

Then Peter said, "Now, Abby says that she lost her balance after hitting one of the bludgers, and all that Adam was doing was helping her gain her balance back.  Stubborn Sirius is having trouble accepting this."

"Don't be surprised if we walk in on one of their fights." Natalie said.

Lily was really shocked that something so small would betray all of Sirius's trust for Abby.  She knew for a fact that Abby really liked Sirius, and wouldn't do something as stupid as cheat on him.  Not only that, but Abby also didn't really want the wrath of a prank fest lasting from now till the end of the century either. 

As the approached the Fat Lady, Remus almost had to shout to give the password.  Lily could already hear the argument coming from inside the common room, and as she walked in, the yelling seemed to get worse.

"Sirius!! Why won't you believe me?!"

Abby looked like she was close to tears.  Lily knew that this was very serious; Abby never cried.  All of the common room was looking at the couple in the center of the room.  Everyone was silent; they were all afraid Sirius would curse them if they talked.

"Why should I? For all I know, you've been doing this for ages!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes, I've been practicing for ages, but NOTHING else!" Abby said.

"How should I know that? I walk out there today and he's all cuddly with you! What's next? Kissing? Or how do I know that hasn't happened yet?" Sirius said with a voice of suspicion.

"SIRIUS! I WOULD _NEVER_ CHEAT ON YOU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Abby yelled.

"BECAUSE THIS IS HOW I ACT! I WOULD THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE USED TO IT BY NOW!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS! BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DON'T TRUST ME!"

"I DON'T EITHER…I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

"WHY don't you _TRUST_ ME? I just DON'T GET YOU, SIRIUS!"

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"THAT'S THE FIRST TIME WE'VE EVER SAID THAT TO EACH OTHER!" Sirius said, still shouting. 

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Abby replied, also shouting.

"AND I'M GONNA KISS YOU NOW!"

"YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER!"

Sirius walked over to Abby and cupped her face into his hands. After one long kiss, he kissed her multiple times all over the face and kept saying "I'm so sorry!" and "I love you so much!"  Abby replied with her kisses by saying "It's ok!" and "I love you too!" After they broke apart, Sirius just held Abby in his arms, rocking her back and forth, still apologizing profusely. 

Abby's New Year's Eve party started with a bang.  At seven o'clock sharp, Remus shot off a few Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks.

"Top of the line!" He shouted over all the bangs. "Just came out a few months ago! And they are perfectly safe for indoors!" He added, calming the frightened looking first years. 

After the fireworks were over, and everyone had had at least one bottle of butterbeer, James came up to Lily. 

"Hey, Lils.  I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, hi James!  I was in the library for the most part of it." Lily said quickly, hoping to get off the subject.  

"I should have guessed." He said with a smile. "Wanna leave here for just a bit? Sirius told me that nothing too big is going to happen again until 9." 

"Sure!" Lily said.

"Go get your cloak. You're going to need it for where I'm planning on taking you."

"Ok…" Lily said with a little hesitation.  She trusted James though, so she wasn't too worried.

After they snuck out of the common room (with a few looks from Natalie and Abby), James led Lily to an odd looking statue on the third floor, a witch with a hump.  

"James, what are we do—" 

"Shh." He said quietly. Then he tapped the witch's hump and said "_Dissendium_."

The bottom of the witch shifted, and revealed a hole big enough for them to fit through. After climbing through, James extended his arm through the hole and helped Lily.  Once the hole closed up again, James whispered "_Lumos_" and Lily did so also.  With a look of confusion on her face, Lily asked,

"How did you find this? What is it?"

"In my third year, one of the seventh years, Ryan Wilson, told me about it when McGonagall forbid Sirius and I to go to Hogsmeade that weekend. This," he said, "is a tunnel that leads to the cellar underneath Honeydukes."

"So that means we're going to Hogsmeade, I suppose."

"Yeah. I was thinking of spending some time at the Three Broomsticks, so we can drink something other than Butterbeer tonight."

"Mmm…sounds good."

After what seemed like at least a half an hour of walking through a very dark tunnel, Lily suddenly felt herself climbing up.  After only a little bit longer of walking, James opened a door in the roof of the tunnel.  He climbed up and then helped Lily through.   They snuck quietly up to the store and exited through the front door.  Once outside, Lily realized exactly why James had her bring her cloak.  It was bitterly cold.  Lily had even been wearing a sweater underneath the cloak, and she was still shivering. 

"Are you cold?" James asked.

"Ju-Just-t-t a little." Lily replied through clattering teeth.

"Come here," James said, and he wrapped his arms and cloak around her.

"Mmm…I like this." Lily said. James grinned at her and they warmed up quickly from each other's body heat.  

After a minute or two longer outside, they reached the Three Broomsticks.  Madam Rosmerta owned the tavern and was a very bright and friendly witch.  When James and Lily walked in through the door, she came over and greeted them.

"James! How many times are you going to be in here this week?" she said with a smile.

"Aww, Madam Rosmerta, you know you love our company." He said, grinning back.

"Can't say I don't! But it looks like you have different friend this time." She then turned to Lily, "And how did he get you out of the castle, Lily? Is he pulling the ol' James charm again?"

Lily laughed, "As much as he'd like to think he is!" 

"Well, how about some drinks? On the house!" Madam Rosmerta said.

"I'd love that!" Lily said. "I'll have one of your famous mugs of hot chocolate!"

"Make that two."  James said. 

"Alright, just take a seat and I'll bring those right out."

James led Lily over to one of the tables near the fire.  After they sat down, Lily asked, "How many times have you been here this week, James?"

"I think just about every night.  Sirius and I are always out here on the weekends."

"And you've never been caught?"

"There have been a lot of close calls.  Just last night, we almost ran into that new caretaker—Filch—on our way back to the common room. Luckily he was too busy talking to his cat to notice us sneak away through a hallway behind that picture of Ralph the Ridiculous. "

"How can you be O.K. with getting in trouble so often? I mean, aren't you afraid you'll get expelled or something?"

"It's all part of the fun." He said with a wide grin on his face. "The worst I've ever gotten is two weeks worth of detentions.  Sirius has gotten a months worth of detentions one time—back in 4th year…he set off 100 dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room.  How he got in there, we'll never know. 

"Well, that explains why the Slytherins all smelled so bad that year."

"They've always had a weird stench about them. The dungbomb smell only added to their awful aroma." 

Lily laughed.  She thanked Madam Rosmerta for the drinks as they were set on the table and was instantly warmed from one sip of the hot chocolate.  Something about the way Madam Rosmerta made her hot chocolate was different---and better.  Lily had tried asking a few times about the recipe, or any special ingredients, but Madam Rosmerta would never say a word about it.  

After savoring every last drop of the hot chocolate, James and Lily decided to head back to the castle for the next round of surprises from Sirius and Remus at the party.  Once they were out the door of the Three Broomsticks, James offered his arm to Lily and they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade together, both as close to the other without tripping over each other's feet.  

"So Lils, what are some ideas of what you want to do once you're out of Hogwarts?" James asked.

Lily thought for a moment. She had never really considered what she would do once she graduated from Hogwarts.  "I'm not really sure actually. I guess I could work for the Ministry or something, but I don't know what I'd do. I'm not really good at anything in particular."

"Yeah, you're only the smartest witch in the school, that's all."  James said with a tone of sarcasim. "Lily, I'm sure there will be people begging you to work for them."

"I don't think anyone will be begging me, but I certainly hope I can find work. What do you think you will do James?"

"I've thought about trying out for England's quidditch team or something, but I don't know if there's really a future there for me.  My father and Dumbledore have both mentioned to me that I should become an Auror.  Dumbledore told me that the ministry would need some powerful wizards to join them in the next few years. There's a lot of dark magic circling about and it's getting tougher and tougher for the Ministry to control." 

Lily thought in amazement in all the thought that James had been putting into his future.  She thought for a moment about becoming an auror, and ended up speaking her thoughts aloud.  
"What are the requirements for being an Auror?"

"Well, you have to have 13 O.W.L.'s, 45 N.E.W.T.'s, and pass a series of trials…wait, you want to be an auror?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind helping out the ministry…"

"But, you can't be an auror!" James shouted suddenly.

Lily was taken aback by his sudden rise in volume. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous! Aurors can easily lose their lives if they aren't careful! I can't possibly think of losing you!"

"James you aren't going to lose me anytime soon! Calm down!" Lily said. She looked at James and was shocked. James looked genuinely worried, and it was all about losing…her.  He wouldn't even look her in the eyes; he kept avoiding her stare by focusing on the ground.  

"James, look at me." He still was looking at the ground, "Look at me! You're not going to lose me! We've still got another year together! That's plenty of time!"

"Not enough for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered.

"What?" Lily didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how James was thinking so far ahead into her…well, their future.  

"I already know that you are the perfect girl for me Lils. Everyday is the best day when I'm with you.  I can only hope you feel the same way…"

Lily froze. They were already climbing through the witch's hump into Hogwarts. (Lily hadn't been paying attention to where they were going) Lily hadn't even given her future any thought and James was already planning their lives together. She loved James, but this was too much! 

"James, I really don't know what to say.  I love you very much, but I just…can't!" 

Lily ran off back to the common room leaving a very confused James behind.

Are you confused about Lily? I know I am!! Haha,  just kidding. Well, review! It's great to hear what you all think. And I appreciate them all! I promise there are some good chapters VERY soon to come! They're all up here (points to head…) Muchos Gracias! (I think I really butchered the spelling on that one…I'm sorry to any Spanish speaking readers out there…please don't kill me, I only know French!) And if you are feeling bored, I would really recommend reading my other fic—"Through Hermione's Eyes: The 5th Year"…it's a keeper! Now review!


End file.
